


before a fall

by flootzavut



Series: liminal spaces [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blanket Permission, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Friendship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic Available, Unresolved Tension, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "... if he wanted rid of Jaskier, it wouldn't be hard."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: liminal spaces [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610095
Comments: 36
Kudos: 389





	before a fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alleyesonthehindenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyesonthehindenburg/gifts), [pr0serpina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0serpina/gifts).



> I have barely posted in March because [this album](https://theamazingdevil.bandcamp.com/album/the-horror-and-the-wild) dropped and promptly ATE MY ENTIRE BRAIN. Please go listen to it, it is really bloody good. It's also now on Spotify, iTunes, etc.
> 
> Title from the show.

* * *

_**before a fall** _

* * *

The prattling is difficult but not impossible to ignore, thank the gods. Bad enough that Jaskier got shitfaced and needed carrying to bed without making Geralt listen to his drunken rambling.

Geralt catches a word here and there; by the time he reaches the room they're sharing, Jaskier is heaping compliments on someone's arse, although Geralt doesn't know (and isn't sure he wants to) whether it's his arse or if some girl caught Jaskier's eye.

He dumps Jaskier on the bed and efficiently strips him out of his boots, pants and doublet, then drags the pisspot out and sets it down in line with his head. "If you're going to puke, aim for this."

"'M not gonna be sick," Jaskier insists blearily.

It's a protest Geralt's heard often and doesn't put much stock in. "Of course you're not," he says, layering in a dose of sarcasm that should penetrate the booze.

"'M _not_."

Jaskier pouts, and Geralt laughs at how offended he looks. "I'm not talking any chances, Jaskier. I've shared a room with you before. Drink this."

He hands Jaskier a full tankard with just a drop of a suitable tincture. Undiluted, it would kill him, but Geralt's been alive a long time and knows a number of concoctions which lessen a potential hangover, many of which are suitable for humans.

After one sip, Jaskier pulls a face like a cat who ate a bad mouse, but he's taken Geralt's medicines often enough to know they're effective, so he swallows the rest down despite the taste.

"Tha's... tha's disgusting," he manages once he's done.

"You'll thank me in the morning." Really, Geralt should let him suffer, but the threat of a hangover has never once stopped Jaskier getting drunk when he's of a mind to, and besides, it's Geralt who'll have to put up with him in the morning. It's self-preservation, that's all, even if it's also unsettlingly... domestic.

Geralt goes about his business, door locked, boots off, coin safely stowed. Jaskier goes quiet, and Geralt assumes he's fallen asleep until he reaches out and clumsily catches Geralt's hand. "Come to bed, love."

Geralt's too surprised to resist. Jaskier's expression is sleepy and unguarded. Geralt doesn't mishear things, but he still doesn't quite believe his ears. "Jaskier?"

Jaskier pouts up at him, all wide blue eyes and flushed cheeks and pink lips. His heart is thrumming, like a hummingbird trapped in his chest.

Geralt doesn't understand. Or rather, he does and he doesn't; he's not stupid, he knows Jaskier's grown a little... _attracted_ to him. Attached. It's there in Jaskier's scent, in the tone of his voice. Geralt does his best to ignore it, although it's becoming more and more difficult.

What Geralt still can't understand is how or why Jaskier can look at him and feel- feel whatever it is he feels. Why he skipped over hatred and fear in the first place, deciding instead to befriend a Witcher, which makes as much sense as befriending a wyvern. Who tries to befriend something so dangerous? No one, in Geralt's experience. Jaskier is the only exception.

Jaskier tugs until Geralt gives in and perches on the edge of the bed, then he's pulling Geralt's hand close, rubbing his cheek against Geralt's knuckles. Geralt half expects him to start purring; he's sharply reminded of another night, a half-asleep Jaskier touching him casually and affectionately, kissing the side of his mouth. And so many other nights.

Jaskier bathing him. Jaskier untangling his hair. Jaskier cleaning and binding his wounds. Jaskier, Jaskier, Jaskier, always there, warm and soft and caring. It's not new, it's become normal, he's made himself at home in Geralt's life, at home and almost indispensable, and the idea is frightening. Jaskier's so human, so fragile, and Geralt - Melitele, Geralt has no idea what he'd do if Jaskier got seriously hurt, how did that happen? _Fuck._

Geralt strips off his outer layers one-handed because he can't quite bring himself to do what he should and tell Jaskier to leave off, or pull himself out of Jaskier's grasp. It would be easy enough, just as it would've been easy enough to lose Jaskier somewhere along the way, leave him behind in some city where he could easily earn his keep. Geralt's claimed for years that Jaskier is a nuisance, but he's a Witcher; if he wanted rid of Jaskier, it wouldn't be hard.

Gods, he could've jumped up on Roach back in Posada, tapped a heel against her flank and outpaced a pampered bard in no time at all, never let Jaskier write even one song about him. But he didn't, he hasn't, and he still doesn't want to. Somehow he's never shaken Jaskier off, not for long, not for good, as if destiny won't let them be apart.

Or as if Geralt himself won't allow it. If he's the dangerous one, how is it that Jaskier so often makes him feel he's walking a perilous path over a fatal drop?

Geralt slips into the bed once he's ready, and Jaskier plasters himself shamelessly to Geralt's side and hooks a leg around his calves. "Hmm." He's more drunk than Geralt had realised.

"Mmmm. 'S better."

"If so much as a speck of vomit comes near me, Jaskier, I'll feed you to the next kikimora I fight."

Jaskier laughs softly. "Not gonna puke," he whispers. "'M fine, really, 'm not drun...k." It'd be more convincing if he could enunciate properly.

"Of course you're not," Geralt says, rolling his eyes. He arranges himself more comfortably and lets Jaskier do the same, cheek pressed to Geralt's shoulder.

"'Sides," Jaskier murmurs, "you'd never hurt me."

There's no answer to that.

Quite when it became normal to cuddle, Geralt can't remember. More worryingly, he can't bring himself to mind. Now Jaskier's stopped blathering, the alcohol on his breath is giving way to the scent of his skin and hair, and it's so familiar, so comforting. His breathing settles rapidly, and Geralt tries very hard not to be touched by how quickly Jaskier falls asleep.

Geralt turns his head just enough his lips brush Jaskier's forehead. Just because it's comfortable. And besides, Geralt doesn't _kiss_ Jaskier, he's just resting there, lips on Jaskier's skin, nose in Jaskier's hair.

It's nothing. It's fine.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> This series is tentatively finished, in that if plot bunnies bite I won't actively say no, but I haven't planned any more. However I have other things in the pipeline, and one of them is a potential followup to this series from Jaskier's POV, so watch this space!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] before a fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510587) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
